Une approbation muette
by nananebanane
Summary: Naruto a couché avec Sakura pour se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aime pas, en même temps il y a ce drôle de sentiment qu'il ressent pour... pour lui. Un autre mec!


Un one shot, écris par moi, aucun des figurants ou personnages principaux le composant ne m'appartient, excusé moi pour les fautes, l'orthographe c'est mon point faible, mais je fais des efforts, j'vous jure et enfin bonne lecture!!

Notre petit blond préféré marchait l'air soucieux, ce n'ait pas que ça allait vraiment mal, mais il avait fait une erreur. Logiquement il ne devrait pas la considérer comme une erreur, il attendait cela depuis des siècles, sinon plus. Coucher avec Sakura ce n'était pas rien, mais lui ne l'aimait pas et elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Enfin il était presque sur qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il retournait la question dans tous les sens, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette chose qui lui échappait. Un drôle de petit sentiment, frustrant. L'impression désagréable que depuis trop longtemps il passait à côté de cette chose vraiment importante.

Il décida d'aller mettre les choses au clair avec Sakura. De toute façon se torturé l'esprit était inutile et pour Sakura se serait fait, il n'aurait plus à y penser. D'un pas décider, il se dirigea vers la maison de la jeune fille. Arrivé, il hésita quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas faire ce genre de choses, mais il sonna tout de même. Il aurait du le faire un jour ou l'autre.

Elle entrouvrit légèrement, puis entièrement la porte. Le laissa entrer et toujours dans le silence le guida jusqu'au salon. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le fauteuil, puis il se décida à parler.

« Heuuu, Sakura-chan, je pense que… »

« Ce que nous avons fait… »

« Était une… »

« Erreur… »

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent, d'un signe affirmatif et commun. Le silence s'installa, pesant pendant plusieurs minutes sur eux, mais Naruto le brisa.

« J'espère que ça ne te fait rien. »

« Non en fait j'ai même un rendez-vous ce soir. »

« Wahou, déjà, ça m'étonne, avec qui? »

_Flashback_

_« Eh, Chouji, ça va pas, t'as pas l'air bien… »_

_« Salut Sakura, enfin ça va c'est juste Ino. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? »_

_« Tu sais, les tulipes, les marguerites, les roses, les lys, les orchidées, les coquelicots et tous ces trucs. »_

_« Oui, des fleurs . »_

_« C'est ça! Et bien je devais faire une livraison, pour Ino et je me suis planté. »_

_« OK, ensuite… »_

_« Ensuite je me suis ramasser une bonne dizaine de coups, des mauvaises herbes à la figure et une liste d'insulte plus grande que toi. »_

_« Ah, je vois le genre…tu veux faire quelque chose histoire de te changer les idées? »_

_« Bof… »_

_« Yaki-Niku? »_

_« Si tu me prends par les sentiments alors d'accord. »_

_« On se retrouve au restaurant vers 18 heures alors. »_

_Fin Flashback_

« Hé ho, Sakura, est-ce que tu m'entends. »

« Hein, heuu, ah oui, quoi??? »

« Avec qui ton rendez-vous? »

« Avec Chouji. »

« QUOI!!! »

« Bah oui en fait c'est que… et puis… enfin juste que… »

« Toi et Chouji, bouhahahahahaha. »

« … »

« C'est trop marrant. »

« … »

« Je dois rêver, c'est sur. »

« Ah ben ça va oui. Je sors avec Chouji et puis qu'est ce que ça fait. »

« OK, OK, je me reprends. »

« Il faut que je me prépare, alors au revoir. »

« T'e pas obligée d'utiliser ce petit ton menaçant… Aller fait pas la tête c'est juste que c'est assez… »

« Quoi! »

« Inattendu. »

« Pff.. »

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il l'a quitta le cœur un peu plus léger, mais surtout avec un super bon scoop, il pouffait de rire qu'a y repenser, mon dieu, seigneur dieu, Sakura et Chouji, il n'en revenait pas.

Enfin arriver chez lui il avait repris contrôle de lui-même parce que rire comme ça, tout seul, en pleine rue… bien t'avais pas vraiment l'air d'avoir toute ta tête et il ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'asile ce soir.

Il allait se laisser aller dans son divan, mais à ce moment précis un ding dong retentissant le rappela à l'ordre. L'air blasé, de s'être ainsi fait interrompre, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir devant lui, une jolie petite brune rougissante à vu d'œil. Il arbora un sourire ravit. Hinata pourrait sûrement l'aider. Ah ben oui, parce que même s'y il avait arrangé le coup avec chewing-gum rose, il lui restait toujours ce drôle de sentiment, ce détail qui l'énervait. Hinata était une fille et n'était-il pas dit que les filles savaient bien cerner ce genre de choses. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Donc il l'a fit entrer ravi, lui proposa à boire, ce qu'elle refusa. Il l'en mena ensuite jusqu'à son salon pour se laisser aller, cette fois si sans interruption, dans son divan. Puis il vit que la jeune fille restait là, à se triturer les doigts au milieu de la petite pièce. Il l'invita d'un geste à prendre place sur un fauteuil en face de lui.

Encore ce silence tendu, décidément s'était la journée pour, hein! Et encore une fois se fut lui qui engagea la conversation.

« Salut Hinata, ça va??? »

« Heu, ah… oui… »

« Tu venais pourquoi? »

« C'est… eh bien… je crois que… en fait je passais par-là et je me suis dis que je pourrais te saluer. »

« Ça tombe bien, moi je voulais te parler. »

Un éclair d'espoir traversa les yeux de la jeune fille pour y rester figé.

« Pour de vrai! »

« Oui parce que je me posais certaines questions et je me disais que tu pourrais sûrement m'aider. Tu veux Hinata-chan? »

« Bien sur!! »

« Merci!! »

« Bon tu peux commencer maintenant. »

« Euh… Ah oui! En fait au début j'avais l'impression qu'un détail m'échappait, mais c'est plutôt un sentiment, assez étrange… Par rapport à quelqu'un. »

« Le problème?? »

« Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus et ça m'agace. »

« Tu peux essayer de m'expliquer ce que tu ressens. »

« Bah ok, j'ai l'impression de toujours le surestimer, de ne jamais réussir à voir ses défauts… »

La lueur fixée dans les yeux de la jeune fille disparue instantanément, il avait dit « le » donc ce ne pouvait être de elle dont il parlait. Elle se sentait soudainement désespérée, mais n'en montra rien. C'est lui qui lui avait appris à être forte. En ce moment il avait besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir.

« Je me sens bien et mal à la fois en sa présence. Mon cœur s'emballe quand je le regarde… J'ai aussi plus de misère à me contrôler quand il est là. »

« Comment ça? »

« Eh bien, je rougis presque automatiquement quand il me parle et pire encore, je tremble quand il faut que je lui réponde, j'ai tout le temps peur qu'il me trouve trop bête ou trop inconscient… »

« T'as pas besoin dans dire plus. »

« Pourquoi? »

Ce qu'elle allait dire l'a répugnait.

« Tu es amoureux Naruto… »

« Qu… Quoi!!! »

« Tu es amoureux. »

« Nan c'est pas vrai, ça se peut pas, pas de lui. »

« De qui? »

« Il… il faut que j'y aille… Merci de m'avoir écouté Hinata-chan. »

« Mais… »

Mais il était déjà parti. Elle se sentait brisée de l'intérieur, des larmes sillonnaient maintenant son visage d'albâtre, y laissant des marques rouges. Des marques indélébiles à son cœur.

Il courait, courait sans reprendre son souffle. Il devait le voir, lui parler, contredire cette évidence. Quartier riche, rue bondée, intersection puis tourné à gauche, ensuite à droite. Les quartiers se dépeuplaient lentement. Puis plus personnes, il y était presque. Encore quelque pas. Il s'arrêtait devant la plus grande maison du quartier Uchiha. Prit une grande respiration, se planta devant la porte. Prit une deuxième énorme respiration, décidément s'y il continuait ainsi il commencerait à faire de l'hyper ventilation. Il lève son poing, place son poids sur l'avant de ses pieds, avance son poing, s'apprête à frapper mais la porte se dérobe. Il bascule vers l'avant. Tombe négligemment sur le Uchiha, qui par un drôle de hasard, avait ouvert la porte à l'instant même où Naruto avait voulu y frapper.

Bon, la situation se présentait drôlement. Il se retrouvait étendu, d'une façon douteuse, sur la personne qu'il voulait se convaincre de ne pas aimer. C'était très mal partit! Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Sasuke rougissait de plus en plus, notre blond s'était totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur et pris dans ses réflexions, était resté sur le Uchiha.

Quand il fut revenu à lui, le visage de son « ami » s'était rapproché du sien dangereusement, Naruto reprit sur lui, chassa l'envi de se laisser aller et détourna le visage pour se relever.

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur, Sasuke semblait déçu, L'aimait t'il aussi? Un espoir prit place dans sa tête, impossible à déloger.

Il tendit sa main au Uchiha pour l'aider à se relever. Coups du destin? Il y mit un peu trop de force, ce qui fit que le Uchiha fut littéralement propulsé dans les bras du blond.

Naruto senti Sasuke l'entourer de ses bras, il tremblait légèrement. Semblait désorienté. Alors prit d'une envie incontrôlable, il referma ses bras sur lui, tout en le berçant doucement.

Sasuke ferma ses yeux de contentement. Puis chuchota, d'une voix mal assurée.

« S'il te plait Naruto, jure-moi que, quand je rouvrirai les yeux tu seras toujours là, à me prendre dans tes bras. Que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve. »

Naruto lui répondit d'un hochement de tête furtif, une approbation muette. C'était le commencement d'une histoire magnifique par un geste anodin…

Nanane : La fin est un peu féerique vous trouvez pas???

Hinata pleure, Sakura papouille Chouji. Chouji se fait papouiller par Sakura. Pareille pour Sasuke et Naruto.

Nanane : On pourrait presque rajouter, et ils vécurent heureux pour l'éternité et eurent beucoups d'enfants(même si dans leur cas ça serait assez compliqué).

Hinata pleure, Sakura papouille Chouji. Chouji se fait papouiller par Sakura. Pareille pour Sasuke et Naruto.

Nanane : Personne ne m'écoute jamais…

Hinata pleure, Sakura papouille Chouji. Chouji se fait papouiller par Sakura. Pareille pour Sasuke et Naruto.

Nanane : Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, vous avez mieux à faire… Reviews? Histoire de me consoler.


End file.
